Everything's Unexpected
by Spongecake0147
Summary: Kagome's Journey has ended, and one day she decides to seal the well. She goes to school like every other student... find out inside for FULL summary! Kagome/Harem! and please review for more!
1. It's Over

**Hello! This is another fanfic by me so please enjoy and review if you think it's good! Thank you!**

**Warning! possible sexual contents and other things when I add them! I do not own songs I use, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or anything else that isn't from me like maybe other animes and such. Thank You! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Kagome/Harem**

**Summary:**

**Kagome's journey ends, and she's decided to seal the well up. When she's back home she goes to school like every other school girl and works as a part-time singer. Kagome is immediately recognized, and becomes famous. She is introduced also into acting, and is known for singing and acting throughout the whole world, except for one, the wizarding ends up that her father was a wizard, that was murdered by the dark lord when Kagome was 2 years old. Not only was her father a wizard, but also the mig baddie in the wizarding world was after her for her powers and the Shikon Jewel. Kagome is invited in the middle of the Boy Who Lived's, Harry's, third year. She takes over her class's summer, and shows them the good things about muggles. Find out more by reviewing the story!**

I am 16 years old now, and it's been 1 years since my wondrous journey started. It was my 15th birthday, and I was on my way to school. On my way out of Higurashi Shrine, I found Souta, my little brother, outside of the well house. He was looking for our family cat, Buyo, and found him in the well house.

He was scared to go inside so I decided to go get Buyo myself. But then that was when everything started, when I found Buyo sickly pale hands appeared out of the well. Each of the hands got a hold of me, and dragged me down the well.

Before I was fully taken down the well I heard Souta call out for me one more time, and then I was covered in a bluish light. The light seemed to be some sort of vortex between time and space.

It took me 500 years into the past, but before that I saw what grabbed on to me. It was the top half of a naked woman strapped onto a centipede's body. The woman tried to take something called the Shikon Jewel from me, and I had no idea what it was.

So she grabbed onto me to wanting the Shikon Jewel, but my miko powers cut her arm off and followed me to the end of the well. The centipede woman was named Mistress Centipede. This jewel she was looking for was able to turn a person's power tenfold.

Everything changed because of this jewel, so I also changed from me being a weak little average human girl into a beautiful strong warrior miko. I've gone through many battles with a hanyou named Inuyasha throughout my whole journey.

Sometime during this journey I fell in love with him, but his heart belonged to his first loved the woman, Kikyo the woman I was reincarnated from. There love was a sad one because it was destroyed by an evil jealous hanyou by the name of Naraku.

He was once a man named Onigumo. He was a severely burned man when he met Kikyo. She helped take care of as he was left in a cave. During the time Onigumo was with Kikyo he fell in love with her.

One day he requested all demons who could hear him to heal him and make Kikyo his, but once the demons agreed because of the darkness in his heart. Once he changed, he was no longer onigumo. Instead a hanyou was born with the name of Naraku.

Since Kikyo was a priestess, she was trained to destroy demons. The demons that took over Onigumo's body hated her, and wished to kill her. Naraku had the ability to ship-shape into those he wanted to.

His ability led to Kikyo's demise, and he killed her by taking the form of her love Inuyasha. She trusted Inuyasha so much that she would use the jewel she protected to make a wish for him. This jewel was the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls.

Because of Kikyo's love it led her to her death thinking Inuyasha betrayed her. With all of her energy she tracked him down, but she wasn't the only one tricked.

Naraku took the form of Kikyo and tried to kill Inuyasha leading both Kikyo and Inuyasha that they betrayed each other. Once Kikyo found the real Inuyasha leaving with the Shikon Jewel, so he can become a full demon, she pinned him to the tree with a sacred arrow. Making Inuyasha sleep as long as the arrow was launched in him.

Kikyo took the jewel and told her little sister, Kaede, to burn her along with it. Leading to the jewel inside my body before Mistress Centipede ripped it out, and I shattered it.

It was a sad journey, every time I Inuyasha would compare me to her to every wrong I did. It was even worse when Kikyo was revived from dirt, ashes, and clay. Her soul was apart of mine, so she took it. But somehow My body was able to recall my soul, leaving only Kikyo's hatred of Inuyasha left for Kikyo to use.

Her life was focused so strongly on her hatred that she changed. She was no longer a pure miko, but was no a dark miko. She used Inuyasha's emotions against him, and was able to take him back for her self. Inuyasha was willing, so it was no problem for her. He chose her over me, a warm living person, over a dead cold body.

It was his lost, but it still hurt. Sango, a demon slayer with a family that was murdered by Naraku except for her brother, Miroku, a perverted monk that Naraku cursed, and Shippo, a kitsune Inuyasha and I saved from demons named the Thunder Brothers, tried to tell me that it was alright.

I believed it was alright until I went to go look for Inuyasha and tell him that his ramen was ready. Not only did I find Inuyasha, I also found Kikyo, but the worst part was that they were making love. It took everything in my heart to just turn away and not cry. My heart hurt alot because of that scene, but I guess that was fate. These things that happen or only meant to be if Kami chose it, so I decided to get over it and do what's best.

I got stronger not only mentally, but physically also. I trained with Sango every chance I got, and practiced my miko powers with Miroku. I mastered every weapon possible from a knife to a katana. Sesshomaru decided to train me also when he joined the group to defeat Naraku, and protect Rin.

Sometime during the days spent with Sesshomaru I fell in love with him. He respected me, and talked to me kindly. I thought I really did love him, so I decided to tell him one day. After we trained for a good couple of hours in the night, we took a break.

I sat next to Sesshomaru on the grass, and watched as the wind blew against the grass while the moon and stars shined down upon us.

After a moment of silence I spoke, "Sesshomaru... I want to tell you something."

Sesshomaru turned away from the sky and turned towards me and said, "What is it miko?"

I was hesitating before I finally said, "Sesshomaru...I-I...I love you Sesshomaru."

It was quite, the tension in the air was so thick you can cut through it with a knife. I was nervous about what he would say. He had a blank look in his eyes, so you couldn't understand how he felt.

I was scared about the answer he would say, and then after a minute had passed he finally spoke, "Love is a weakness, that's why you humans die this Sesshomaru does not love. Your stupid to think that I trained you because I want to, this Sesshomaru only trains you because this Sesshomaru can't trust you to protect yourself in battle when the hanyou attacks you. So don't even think that this Sesshomaru will return the emotion."

This was what I didn't want to hear. The last bit of pieces of my heart was broken to the point of no return. I wanted so badly to cry, but I knew better then that, so I didn't.

All I did was blink and nod my head slowly. "...okay," I said softly, "let's get back to training then." then I walked towards the center of the clearing. I wanted so much to run away right there as Sesshomaru followed my movements with his eyes upon my back. All he said was "Hn" and followed me acting as if the confession never happened. It was heart breaking to have this feeling again, so finally, I decided to never fall in love again, and only use men if needed too.

My soul felt like it was not there anymore, and was replaced with darkness. It was amazing how I was still a pure miko instead of a dark one.

My heart was broken into many pieces, so it couldn't be repaired again, but as I said before I guess it was fate. My whole life changed, I didn't wear my usual uniform attire as I always had.

Instead I wore a black tight sphagetti string top that reached above my belly button by one inch, a black leather tight mid-thigh shorts, and black leather knee-high combat boots. For a belt I wore silver chains, around my neck were 3 silver chains also, I had fingerless black gloves, and my ears had a small chain that reached half an inch above my shoulders with an upside down cross hanging onto it. Before I wore all of this I was considered a dark angel, but now I was a goddess that nobody could touch. My raven colored hair reached mid-thigh, my legs were looked upon by many men, and would seem to go on for miles and miles. I wore no make up because others said that I was a beauty as it is.

All of this change happened after my last visit to my family before the battle with Naraku.

~~~~Review At The End Of The Story Please~~~~~

After days of waiting the battle finally came. Everybody, except for the Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Ah-Un, were there. Even Kikyo was included in the battle. Miroku and Sango fought along side of one another destroying demons that crossed their path, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru led the main attack against Naraku alongside Kikyo and I. It was finally when Naraku was weaker that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru used his final attack on him. Once the energy from their swords clashed Kikyo and I chot each of our arrows pouring our energy into it as well.

Then finally the attacks forged into one, and was aimed at a shocked hanyou. The attack finally hit him dead-on, and also all demons in the area conjured up by him.

The jewel stood there in the middle of the air, and slowly floated towards me as everyone talked aloud how relieved they were it was all over.

I stood there staring at the pink jewel in my palm thinking. It was finally over, and everything ended. Sango still had Kohaku with her living and breathing, and married Miroku. Inuyasha still thought that I didn't know that he was with Kikyo, and was still with me. Sesshomaru stayed around because Rin wanted to stay for a while longer.

I came from time and time again to continue my 1st year of high school. But then one night while Inuyasha was gone, with most likely Kikyo, and everybody asleep I thought about leaving right then and there. There was nothing for her there so shouldn't I leave? I hesitated a bit more, but came to my final conclusion.

I was going to go back home, and seal the well. I quietly gathered all of my things, and put it in my black backpack.

Then I crept out of the hut, and walked towards the well. Once I was at the end of the village I looked around saying one last goodbye to the village, and walked towards the well.

Once I reached the well, I sat on the edge observing my surroundings. I looked up at the sky and watched as the moon lightened me with its presence. It was quiet, and all was heard was the wind passing by. I quietly whispered, "Goodbye" to the Feudal Era, and lifted my legs over the edge and jumped.


	2. I'm Home

**Warning! possible sexual contents and other things when I add them! I do not own songs I use, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or anything else that isn't from me like maybe other animes and such. Thank You! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Kagome/Harem**

**Summary:**

**Kagome's journey ends, and she's decided to seal the well up. When she's back home she goes to school like every other school girl and works as a part-time singer. Kagome is immediately recognized, and becomes famous. She is introduced also into acting, and is known for singing and acting throughout the whole world, except for one, the wizarding ends up that her father was a wizard, that was murdered by the dark lord when Kagome was 2 years old. Not only was her father a wizard, but also the big baddie in the wizarding world was after her for her powers and the Shikon Jewel. Kagome is invited in the middle of the Boy Who Lived's, Harry's, third year. She takes over her class's summer, and shows them the good things about muggles. Find out more by reviewing the story!**

* * *

><p>As the blue light disappeared, Kagome looked up, finding the well house's rooftop. She remembered all of those times, when she would get that happy feeling of being home again.<p>

This time though was very different. Kagome felt nothing, not happy, angry, or sad she just felt nothing. Kagome slowly climbed towards the top of the well, and sat there. Everything felt as though she didn't belong there or anywhere as a matter of fact. She couldn't do anything about it though, so she just sat there thinking.

Seconds passed by, turning into minutes, and those minutes turned to hours. As the sun began to rise up from the horizon, light crept through the small opening underneath the door. Kagome carefully stood up, rising on shaking legs from sitting so long, walked a couple of steps forward, and turned around.

She had her final answer. She was to seal the well forever, so no one can get in or out. Her hands reached out forming a circle in front of her chest, and began chanting. If anyone heard her they wouldn't understand what she was saying.

The language was something she learned from the ancient scrolls when she was in the feudal era. To become a better priestess she had to learn everything to be a proper one.

After seconds passed by the well began to glow, pieces of wood near the well also began to glow. Slowly the wood descended from the ground and floated towards the top of the well, gently laying down. If you looked carefully you can see the symbols, usually written on sutras, on the wood.

Kagome stopped chanting, and stared at the well a moment longer. Then she turned and left the well house. When Kagome walked into her house the sight of her family met her eyes. They were all in the living room watching the television and drinking. A whispered "mother" left her lips, soft enough for only her mother could hear her since she was closer.

As Kagome's mother, Kun-Loon, turned around to greet her mother, the sight before her made her gasp. Her daughter was finally broken from all of the pain. Her daughter's Sapphire blue eyes dimmed to the point of it almost looking as though she always had silvers speckles upon the blue. Each time she looked at her daughter her heart broke.

She was no longer the happy, innocent, and naïve Kagome she always took care of, in her place was an emotionless girl who didn't care one bit. Everything her daughter had been either black or was dark colors. She wished she could have helped her daughter, but she just couldn't. No matter what she did the damage was already done.

The past is the past, as is the present is the present. Kun-Loon could only look forward to the future that could help her. "Kagome…." Kun-Loon said. Grandpa and Souta both looked up from the TV towards the entrance to see Kagome.

"Everything in the feudal era has ended…..I'm not going back…" Kagome replied. Kun-Loon got up and walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. She didn't respond at first, but she slowly raised her left arm around her mother. She laid her head atop her mother's shoulder, and gripped her mother's sweater, enjoying the comfort for only a moment. Minutes passed by silence still in the air as mother and daughter hugged. Finally Kagome released her mother "I'm going upstairs…"

"Okay sweetie go rest, I'll make you some breakfast." Kagome nodded before going upstairs leaving an air of silence behind. Kun-Loon sighed resting a hand upon her cheek. She couldn't do anything, but watch and live.

As Kun-Loon left to the kitchen Souta spoke, "Grandpa will Kagome ever be okay?"

"I don't know Souta; I don't think anyone will know it will be the fate of Kami to make the decision."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reviewing:<strong>

**Speedykitten1643**

**DragonFire Princess**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**Martyna1**

**Thank You so much and please you guys review! xD**


	3. On The Way To a New Life

**Warning! possible sexual contents and other things when I add them! I do not own songs I use, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or anything else that isn't from me like maybe other animes and such. Thank You! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Kagome/Harem**

**Summary:**

**Kagome's journey ends, and she's decided to seal the well up. When she's back home she goes to school like every other school girl and works as a part-time singer. Kagome is immediately recognized, and becomes famous. She is introduced also into acting, and is known for singing and acting throughout the whole world, except for one, the wizarding ends up that her father was a wizard, that was murdered by the dark lord when Kagome was 2 years old. Not only was her father a wizard, but also the big baddie in the wizarding world was after her for her powers and the Shikon Jewel. Kagome is invited in the middle of the Boy Who Lived's, Harry's, third year. She takes over her class's summer, and shows them the good things about muggles. Find out more by reviewing the story!**

* * *

><p>As Kagome went upstairs she thought about what to do next. What could she do anyways? Each day she would go to school, do some errands for her mom, go home, and go to the feudal era to visit the others. There was nothing now, her supposed to be "normal" was no longer an option.<p>

All she could do was go to school just like every other girl wants to just be with her friends. The only difference was that she had no friends because she left them. Then when she stopped being their friends, boys came to her more often. Then they tried to become her friends again because of all of the boys.

Most of the whole school thought the trio of girls were weird, and didn't approach Kagome. Now they were all jealous, and started being bitchy to her.

She couldn't possibly see what she saw in them to become their friends in the first place. When Kagome changed, she realized how idiotic her friends were. All they would do was talk about two things: gossip and BOYS! It was simply ridiculous! What if they didn't have a boyfriend or husband to support them in the future?

They won't continue to live on gossip to support them. The only smart one to focus on her studies and boys at the same time was Ayumi. The rest of the girls' lives were pointless.

"heh…" she thought, "I'm starting to sound like Sesshomaru now." The demon lord always thought that humans were foolish with their petty emotions that it was what made them pathetic and weak.

"Well…" she thought, "I'm not exactly human, now am I?"

It was a fact. Her powers were simply something a human shouldn't even have. Hell, even her life was something a human should really have. These were the things that made her life complicated, this was exactly why she was favored by Kami. As Kagome arrived in her room she immediately opened the door, greeted with the sight of dark colors everywhere. No longer was there that hideous, monstrous light color pink in her room.

The only time pink was liked was when it had to do with sakura petals, flowers, or it's with black. Other colors were banded as well except for the colors light green, blue, lavender, white, and some other colors as well. The walls were the color of black decorated with white drawings all over the walls. Kagome took up drawing as soon as she finished high school. As she continued through the entry way she first saw a dark blue drawer with roses encrusted on the sides in the left corner of the room.

There was a mirror above it with roses carved along a dark blue frame to go with it. On the right area of the drawer was a blood red 3 leveled shelf. Each level had different things. On the first level were books, all about romance, action, heart break, and some school books. Many CD's containing different groups and singers along with Sketchpads were located on the second level of the shelf. Last but not least was the last level, containing black ipod plugged to a purple and grey boom box, a CD player, and a silver apple laptop.

Next to the shelf sat her brand new black desk. It was a beautiful and simple desk. The desk stood with four legs and a single drawer connected to the top of the desk containing all of her writing and drawing utensils. Upon her desk was a forest green desk lamp.

Then there was the simple red rolling chair. It was all Kagome needed to do her homework, and draw if she felt like it. She mostly drew while laying or sitting on top of her bed. Nearby her desk was the same window Inuyasha would always prefer to use when he chose to take her back to the feudal era or to visit her. Instead of its usual white frame was a gray frame with purple curtains. Then on the opposite side of the window lay her bed.

It was definitely different from the old soft bed she used to always want to come home to, and bury her whole entire body in after a hard day of jewel shard hunting. The bed was larger than before, it was able to fit two black silk pillows, hidden slightly under a light blue silky sheet decorated with a sakura tree, surrounded by cascading black and red petals. And by the foot of the bed was a sliding door leading her into her closet.

Slowly Kagome walked towards the closet, opening the sliding door. Inside also contained a lot of dark colors along with some light ones. Some of the clothes seemed to look plain and boring, but once Kagome wore them, she made it all better.

Whatever she wore wouldn't matter because she always made it work with her body and natural beauty. She reached a slender hand towards a hanger that held a spaghetti-stringed black night gown that went mid thigh. There was a small blue bow above her breast area and a stretchable ribbon wrapped below the breast area.

It seemed to be tight on her body, but it moved easily and was comfortable. After Kagome changed into that she walked towards her bed, and slept through the whole day because from the weary experience of that day. Not waking up until Monday morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for all of those who read and reviewed, alerted, or favorited this! It was wonderful to read your comments! I know this was when she went up to her room, and mostly described it. But next chapter will be the beginning of her next life story! So thank you for being patient and thank you to the following reviewers who chose to comment on my story.<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**BewitchedVixen**

**and a person who really liked the story to review even without an account**

**So thank you again! OH! and also another thing I want you guys to ask who you want in the harem? and to enter your votes I want you to review who you would want to see from Inuyasha and Harry Potter! and plus I will also have recomendations for other animes like Naruto, Bleach and all the other things for a scene. I don't want too many though so I will have a vote. So far will probably have these characters:**

**Sesshomaru**

**Harry**

**Draco**

**Cedric (for the world cup only)**

**Viktor (again world cup only)**

**Blaise**

**and many more! so review for who you want and I'll take recommendations so you guys can vote on what you want, and maybe I'll end up with most of it as main harem and others one sided so THANK YOU! REVIEW PLZ! xD**

**BAI BAI~~~!**


	4. Author's Note! Sorry!

Author Note!

Sorry not a new chapter! Need more ideas, and school is a bitch! Seriously though I could use some help. Well sorry please do review to give me some ideas so I can continune on with the story!

Sorry!

-Coolgirl0147852


End file.
